El afecto tirano
by Laura Paty
Summary: El acto más inesperado puede volverse la cosa más increíble en la mente de Souichi Tatsumi, descubrir y sacar a flote por completo aquellos sentimientos reprimidos que buscan salir de su corazón por una persona: Tetsuhiro Morinaga. (advertencia cambio de rol seme uke)


**Te dedico este fanfic mi amiga Dalila Tapia, y te he hecho esperar mucho puesto que me gusta hacerlo en los cumpleaños. Me disculpo y te mando un gran abrazo y estas palabras sensuales que tengo fe te conmoverán.**

 **.**

 **Los personajes los creo Hinako Takanaga y yo he sacado la parte más apasionada de los deseos interiores en ese par, forzándolos a descubrir los misterios de su corazón.**

.

El afecto tirano

.

Sempai había aceptado mi afecto, no me había dicho te amo, pero ahora disfrutaba nuestros momentos a solas y las cosas se habían puesto demasiado distintas. Mi ternura ya no era rechazada de ninguna forma y sus labios se unían a los míos cada vez que yo lo necesitaba, sin olvidar los abrazos suyos y míos. Me pregunté porque me sentía enfadado e inconforme esta vez sentado en el bar de Hiroto. El sexo diariamente sin duda me tenía como un bobo enamorado. A pesar de eso algo molestaba mi cabeza, daba vueltas y tenía que escapar esa noche de sus posesivos brazos que no me soltaban.

Por supuesto que esto no se trataba de trastornos de personalidad, y yo no estaba amnésico, ni él. Tampoco estábamos en uno de tantos universos imaginarios de mis sueños, no habíamos sido trasformados en ángeles, demonios o cualquier otra cosa. De ninguna forma me había vuelto un tirano como él, ni él era un lindo chico meloso. No, todo era mucho peor, porque yo habría aceptado que él se tornase dulce, meloso y cursi. El problema era tenerlo encima de mí, puesto que sempai había descubierto su pasión salvaje y acalorada, había liberado al tirano sexual que vivía en él.

Para mi mala fortuna, el tirano fogoso me ponía a mí de sumiso. Todo comenzó exactamente hace dos semanas, las más largas de toda mi vida…

.

Llegué del trabajo temprano y decidí entrar a su clase, ya que era su primer grupo tenía que verlo. Me miró con discreción y le sonreí sentado desde los pupitres de la última fila, tan serio, dedicado y explicaba de una forma tan simple algo que en realidad era complejo. Al término de su clase las jovencitas lo rodearon, las zorras coquetas le sonreían, una de ellas le entregó un café y mi corazón palpitó asustado de verme sustituido. Pero aguardé fuera, tomé mis cosas con enfado, puesto que no podía seguir mirando aquella escena y me senté en el piso del pasillo, aun sin preocuparme porque mi traje se arrugara o ensuciara. Suspiré con tristeza mirando el celular y revisé las cosas del trabajo para matar el tiempo, hasta que su figura alta frente a mí carraspeó:

— ¿Y tú qué haces ahí sentado en el suelo? Debiste esperar dentro del salón o en casa.

— Necesitaba verte. — le dije levantado mi rostro.

— Anda vamos a casa bobo sentimental. — Dos años lo hacían un poco más suave conmigo, aunque jamás había dicho lo que tanto requería escuchar de sus labios. Y todo eso me atemorizaba, necesitaba saber que él podía corresponder sólo un poco.

Entonces lo invité a beber, a lo que accedió y alegremente departimos volviendo a casa tarde y algo cansados. Sonreí coqueto al observar su rostro alcoholizado que quizá aguardaba por mis avances. Lo besé y se resistió un poco.

— Espera…mmmnnn… vamos a la… habitación…

Se quejó mientras lo desvestía apresuradamente entre mis besos. Lo guié a mi habitación y entonces pensé apoderarme de él como todas las veces, sin embargo las imágenes de esas chicas me hicieron pensar que debía tener su amor de alguna manera. Recordé que Sempai siempre recibía el mío cada vez que yo entraba en su cuerpo, cada vez que sus espasmos sobre mí me indicaron su placer y los besos temblorosos con la lujuria y el amor.

Quería y necesitaba sentirlo, quería ser suyo con tal de satisfacer mi carestía de su amor en palabras, así que utilizaría los actos. Mi primera vez con un chico en mi interior sería con él y yo dirigiría sus movimientos con tal de no salir lastimado. Una vez en la cama, mientras desnudos nos besamos, le dije al oído muy suave, conmigo colocado entre sus piernas abiertas recibiéndome:

— Sempai, quiero que me lo hagas. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí.

— ¡Pero qué dices desvergonzado! ¡Nunca! — Respondió sonrojado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Tomé el lubricante de la mesita lateral de la cama y lo distraje chupeteando su miembro mientras dos de mis dedos me relajaron para recibirlo. Una vez que me sentí preparado, le puse mucho lubricante a él y sin que pudiera imaginarlo me coloqué a horcajadas sobre él. Una pierna mía a cada lado suyo y su pene erecto tocando mi trasero. Sonreí y subí mis caderas introduciéndolo lentamente. Su rostro tan distinto, sus ojos que me miraron tan excitados. A pesar de los movimientos lentos, el leve roce y la presión contra mi próstata resultaron demasiado intensos. Suspiré y ya lo tenía completamente dentro. Me apoyé en sus abdominales y empecé los movimientos de mi cadera, con un incontenible placer que venía de ese acto. Mi próstata era demasiado sensible y al moverme un par de veces de arriba abajo, me corrí sobre su abdomen. Respirando acelerado me recosté:

— Lo siento… sempai… yo…

Sempai seguía erecto, de hecho había saltado su erección durante mi orgasmo y casi me había hecho ver las estrellas. Así que pensé disculparme y pedirle un par de minutos hasta que miré su expresión ansiosa y extraña. Se sentó en la cama sin dejar de verme y se colocó en medio de mis piernas. Su poderoso sexo se introdujo de golpe alzando mis piernas y no supe más. Cada potente embestida trajo sensaciones de incalculable placer duro, rápido, tanto que mi erección volvió con un par de minutos mientras me retorcí suplicando porque fuera lento:

— Espera… ¡oh! … ¡Ah! … ¡sempai!... mmmm … ¡Ay sempai!... despacio… aahhhhhgg.

Cuando me corrí, noté que también lo hizo pues su rostro que besaba al mío se quedó quieto, por supuesto que lo sentí correrse y se quedó ahí inmóvil volviendo a besarme. Mi amado sempai me besaba una y otra vez haciendo que la sensación de su erección que se perdía, algo exquisito pues mi interior seguía sensible.

Por primera vez me sentí tan profundamente amado, mucho más cuando se recostó a mi lado pues me abracé de él y me besó la frente de una forma tan dulce que yo quería decirle muchas cosas. A pesar de eso me quedé dormido, mis orgasmos, el alcohol y el sexo habían sido muy fuertes para poder estar despierto.

La luz matutina me hizo abrir los ojos lentamente mientras sempai a mi lado movió los cabellos de mi rostro y preguntó:

— Oye Morinaga, ¿podrías hacer el desayuno? Es tarde y muero de hambre.

Abrí bien los ojos e intenté incorporarme observando que él seguía mis movimientos con la vista a pesar de que no decía nada. Recordé que cada mañana luego del sexo, el solía ser evasivo y escapaba inmediatamente como si un acto sucio nos hubiera unido la noche anterior. Pero ahí estaba en esta ocasión, serio, callado pero me miraba mientras se acomodaba el cabello y lentamente se disponía a levantarse.

La fatiga que venía con una sensación de aletargamiento y pesadez por cada parte de mi cuerpo, no me habían golpeado nunca luego del sexo. Nadie había tocado esa parte mía y mucho menos imaginé que sería de forma tan incontenible o que el placer podría ser tan intenso, ni mucho menos que sempai tomaría la iniciativa para forzarme las sensaciones y hacerme gemir como un loco.

Suspiré ruidosamente sentado en la cama mientras él levantaba su ropa del suelo.

— ¡Qué esperas Morinaga! ¡Vamos, levántate que tengo hambre! Te dejaré ducharte antes sólo si te das prisa.

No había entendido su amabilidad hasta que mis pies tocaron el suelo pues me dolió la cadera. Dentro de mí sentí como inflamado y no precisamente el lugar que había sido penetrado. Mis piernas débiles casi no podían sostenerme y sempai nuevamente gruñó un poco diciendo:

— Vamos no seas quejica y apresúrate o me bañaré antes que tú. No creo que puedas esperar.

Unos segundos después entendí a qué se refería, el líquido caliente se deslizó entre mis piernas, tan lento y viscoso que me horrorizó la sensación. Tomé la sábana, me cubrí y forcé a mis piernas a llevarme a la ducha. Sempai me observó todo el tiempo sin decir nada más, caminó a la cocina seguramente buscando preparar el café, la única cosa que podía hacer mi inútil compañero. Fue así que entendí los malestares de la primera vez.

Salí de la ducha todavía cansado, aunque preparé los alimentos del desayuno cuando él se duchaba y jamás sentí en él ni un poco de rechazo. Incluso lo besé en la puerta antes de marcharme, recibió mi beso y movió los ojos e gesto desaprobatorio diciendo:

— ¿No es tarde para que vayas a trabajar?

— Si sempai, nos vemos por la noche.

— Como sea… date prisa…

Solía salir temprano del trabajo casi todos los días, así que esa tarde llegué animoso al departamento a realizar el aseo y preparar la cena para nosotros. No había nada mejor que esa dosis poderosa de amor para restablecer mis ánimos y hacerme sonreír. Puse algo de música y moví la cadera a un ritmo agradable hasta que lo descubrí observándome desde la sala, al tiempo que yo bailaba con el palo de la escoba. Se sonrojó y se aproximó hasta mí con seguridad:

— Veo que te encuentras bastante animado. ¿Y la cena ya está lista?

— Por supuesto sempai, fue lo primero que hice al llegar.

No me di cuenta que me seguía de cerca hasta que me detuve a recoger un vaso sucio de la mesa que olvidé y chocamos. En vez de molestarse, se sonrojó tan adorablemente que lo besé, sin embargo no ocurrió como todas las veces. Solía ser evasivo, grosero y me maltrataba luego de una noche de sexo si intentaba cualquier acercamiento. Esta vez me besó primero tranquilamente, pero siguió hasta dominar los movimientos y me dejé llevar por sus empujes. No sólo eso, me apretó con fuerza con sus manos y con su erección restregándose contra mí. Me acorraló contra la pared y presionó mis manos con tal de que yo no pudiera tocarlo, dominaba mi cuerpo y mi mente como solía hacerlo en todos los aspectos, excepto en el sexo.

Disfruté tenerlo así, hasta que en la habitación bajó mis pantalones y recordé que estaba algo incómodo en esa zona por haberlo hecho la noche anterior.

— Sempai… mmmnnn… — Me besó tan ardientemente que me hice arcilla en sus manos.

Todo pasó tan veloz, sus manos desabotonando mi ropa, las mías quitando la suya y lo intenté detener una vez que me recostó contra la cama empujando. Pero no podía contra su fuerza y esa forma suya de obligarme, de convencerme. Con esfuerzos tomé el lubricante y se lo unté. Ahí lo tenía, entre mis piernas forzándose lentamente, suave, delicado y a la vez tan fuerte.

Apreté mis ojos con las sensaciones que no podía evitar, mi próstata era un punto tan sensible que el simple hecho de acariciarla con la penetración inicial, me hacía temblar de ansiedad casi listo para correrme. De inmediato sin que lo pidiera con palabras, sus labios besaron los míos haciendo de aquello una tortura pasional y amorosa. Sus movimientos lentos fueron tan irresistibles que me corrí con muy poco, pero no se detuvo y siguió moviendo sus caderas, mi nueva erección se alzó y al cabo de algunos minutos nos corrimos juntos.

No sabía lo que hacía cuando me tenía sometido y recibiendo placer, no requería ni tocar mi pene, sólo me hacía venirme satisfactoriamente presionando justo ahí. Dos orgasmos con esa intensidad y mis manos que se sujetaron de sus hombros se soltaron cuando su boca me dejó respirar. Mis ojos se cerraron sin que pudiera evitarlo, aun con él sobre mí y con su erección disminuyendo.

La mañana me invitó a levantarme, nuevamente mis caderas que fueron dobladas de forma ruda y dolían, aunque mis piernas no se encontraron tan débiles. Esta vez sempai no estaba en la cama pero de pronto llegó con un café en la mano:

— Es para ti idiota, ayer te dormiste sin cenar y supongo que necesitas algo para despertarte.

Sus palabras rudas con un gesto tierno, mientras que me costaba creer las cosas:

— Descuide sempai, yo cene antes de que usted llegara. Gracias por el café.

Le bebí un par de sorbos y caminé con la sábana en mi cintura a la ducha. La sensación de aletargamiento no me había permitido comprender la escena. Sempai me trajo un café luego de una noche de sexo y se preocupó por mí, sin duda eso era tan agradable. Pero no me sentí conforme, algo me faltaba, ahora necesitaba hacerle las cosas como solía suceder siempre, por lo que al salir del trabajo, esa misma tarde me dirigí a su laboratorio.

Sabía que no tenía asistentes y podríamos estar a solas, sin olvidar que si yo iniciaba el encuentro tendría todas las de ganar. Poco después cenamos algo que traje y lo ayudé a trabajar, pero entrada la noche cerré la puerta con el seguro y metí su miembro en mi boca. Extraño a su conducta habitual, me permitió succionarlo, excitarlo y sentir el sabor de su pre semen en mi lengua, entonces me detuvo. Se contuvo pues me empujó y luego me ordenó irresistiblemente a mis oídos la frase:

— ¡Inclínate ahora! –Intenté protestar pero sus aguzados ojos parecían brillar como los de un gato, tan intensos y salvajes… No pude evitar bajar la mirada poco a poco al sentirme sobrecogido por lo que me transmitían sus pupilas depredadoras que me tenían acorralado como ratoncito entre sus garras.

Bajó mis pantalones y de pronto me tenía eyaculando con algunas embestidas salvajes. No había forma de que yo resistiera a la presión a mi punto especial, menos con esa fuerza suya y sus manos en mis caderas.

Sus órdenes eran mis mandamientos, no podía evitarme caer a sus mandatos, estaba escrito en mis venas como el amor que sentía por él.

Así que ahí estaba yo esclavo, adolorido y muchas veces abusado, puesto que ahora todo era distinto, parecía orgulloso de hacerme suyo a cada momento. Intenté imponerme y tumbarlo a la cama, ladeó el rostro y volvió a ordenar a mi cabeza que no podía rehusarse:

— Ponte en cuatro sobre la cama.

La única cosa buena era dormir abrazando su cuerpo y poder besarlo, aunque ahora mis orgasmos eran demasiado para mí y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Cansado, demasiado cansado intenté negarme como por el séptimo día de ser usado de aquella forma.

Me sentí un poco usado, aparentemente sempai me tomaba y satisfacía sus impulsos, los que jamás creí que tuviera. No lo entendía, ¿cómo podía tener iniciativa y llevarme a la cama? ¡A mí cama! Ni siquiera a la suya. De todas formas ese hambriento hombre parecía tranquilo al llegar y en la menor oportunidad en que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, empezaron los besos que a los pocos instantes me tenían en la cama. Me alejé, pensé que si no me acercaba no tendría excusa para hacerme lo mismo que los anteriores días, pues buscaba afecto más que esos embates rudos que me derretían en placer.

Sempai llegó y le dispuse la cena en la mesa, bostecé y me excusé para ducharme.

— ¿No cenarás conmigo? — Preguntó un tanto serio.

— Lo hice hace rato y estoy algo cansado sempai, creo que luego del baño iré a dormir.

Se quedó serio y callado, su mirada se notaba un tanto enfadada y me resistí a ceder. Esa noche me fui a dormir un tanto incómodo, ¿de verdad me gustaba tenerlo de esa forma empujando en mis entrañas? Claro que no, sólo abusaba de mi sensibilidad en esa zona y además de mi necesidad de afecto.

No podía dormir pensando en sus besos y me pregunté lo que él sentiría en su habitación.

La mañana siguiente lo topé en el pasillo con el ceño fruncido y lo besé, con un leve toque de mis labios sobre los suyos. Su expresión cambió y nuevamente me dominó hasta en un beso. ¿Cómo era posible? Afortunadamente debía irme a trabajar, así que partimos cada cual a su rumbo.

El día se hizo pesado, pensé en él, no había duda que esto me molestaba y a la vez me agradaba, no tenía por qué dominarme en cada aspecto, en el intimo era mi turno de hacerlo sonrojar, de sacarle gemidos. Suspiré pensando que todo era absurdo y no debía portarme de esa manera tan tonta por eso, sin duda no se debía al rol en el sexo, sino a su falta de seriedad para decirme las cosas.

Llegué a casa y dispuse los alimentos, cené, me duché y de inmediato entré a mi habitación, no iba a aguantar esa sensación rara de estar cerca. Escuché su voz saludando y respondí desde la habitación:

— Bienvenido sempai, la cena está en la cocina, yo estoy terminando algunas cosas del trabajo.

No respondió a mi saludo, así que permanecí en mi habitación. A las pocas horas salí casi a hurtadillas al sanitario a lavar mis dientes y volví a recostarme. Si algo me salvaba de sempai era el que no traspasaría mi espacio, sólo si me tenía cerca, o estaba desesperado y con un buen pretexto que sin duda no tendría.

Recosté mi cuerpo que para nada estaba cansado, quería tener sexo con sempai, pero necesitaba hacerlo mío como era normal, era eso o escuchar su confesión y sólo eso podría hacerme completamente suyo. Por la mañana se notaba enfadado, gruñó al verme, su petición del desayuno y se quejó del café. Tampoco yo estaba de tan buen humor y sólo le traje una nueva taza.

El día lento y más lento, refunfuñe, e incluso mis compañeros preguntaron a qué se debía mi mal humor. Normalmente era un dramático quejoso y ahora parecía volverme un enfadoso y callado, me recordé al mismísimo sempai. Me reí un poco y pensé hablarle con la verdad, por la noche al encontrarlo, era eso o evadirlo.

Mientras más se acercó la hora de salida, pensé que quizá era mejor si él llegaba tarde y no tenía que encontrarlo, sin duda ocurriría, sus proyectos eran absorbentes.

Gran fue mi sorpresa que mi saludo fue contestado por su voz al fondo:

— Bienvenido a casa Morinaga, hoy traje la cena comprada.

¿Cómo iba a rehusarme? Simplemente accedí y me senté a su lado. Cenamos y no únicamente eso, sempai parecía devorar la comida, terminó rápido la ensalada y aguardó mirándome serio hasta que yo terminé.

— ¿Y cómo te fue? — Preguntó mirando a otro lado.

— Un día común. — respondí y me levanté.

De pronto su mano sujetó la mía y me detuvo.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Iré a ducharme y a dormir.

— ¿Por qué me evades? ¿Algo te molesta?

Entonces no resistí y lo dije:

— Me lo haces, me tocas, me tienes y siento que me usas. Me duele pensar que no me quieres y que me…

No pude decir más ya que la frustración no me dejó pensar, días de abstinencia y el sentirme enfadado con su súbita iniciativa me bloquearon, porque sempai parecía sólo satisfacerse como si yo fuera un objeto, no como su pareja.

¡En realidad porque pensaba todo eso! De pronto mi reflexión se interrumpió:

— ¡Si serás imbécil! ¡Yo te quiero idiota!

Me quedé paralizado, deslumbrado por la magnitud de sus palabras, pensando si no me habría golpeado, ya que sólo inconsciente escucharía algo así.

— ¡Si imbécil! ¿Crees que me atrevería si no fuera así?

Parpadeé confuso, en lo que sus manos fueron a mis pantalones, empujándome sin darme cuenta, ya que en mi estatus zombi, sempai comenzó a besarme fogosamente en mis labios sin soltarme, dirigiendo todo con sorpresiva soltura. Casi volviéndome de mantequilla sin siquiera sudar, se le daba muy natural en tenerme rendido, tanto, que nuevamente me perdí en su cálido aliento, con sus caricias torvas que me enloquecieron nublando toda razón… no supe más de mí.

Llegamos a mi cuarto otra vez y permití que me tocara. Me había dicho que me quería, así que no encontré una excusa para impedirle hacer de todo. Al entrar en mí se movió un poco y me corrí.

— Por dios Morinaga, no aguantas nada.

Entonces me besó, y me coloqué de lado en la cama, su cuerpo encajaba con el mío. Dos días para tenerme con el rostro contra las mantas de la cama vencido, gimiendo, conteniendo los gemidos más que otra cosa y mordiendo las mantas para no correrme de inmediato. Él empujando fuerte, profundo, duro demasiado duro pero irresistiblemente seductor. Me retorcía con esos embates, a pesar de presionar la punta de mi pene evitando mi orgasmo, sólo me causaba una tortura que parecía infinita y al final terminé demasiado agotado.

Más días me ponían extraño, claro que se sentía bien, me había dicho que me quería y cuando nos topábamos, de pronto ya estaba sumiso y a su disposición. Me incomodaba pensar que su forma controladora ahora se ocupaba de mí en algo que no tenía el derecho, yo tenía experiencia. Además lo único que hacía era penetrarme, no acariciaba lascivamente zonas erógenas, ni me relajaba adecuadamente antes de hacer aquello. Aunque nunca me lastimó puesto que yo permitía que se introdujera y el lubricante hacía su efecto. Sólo que yo me sentía tan tonto, tan controlado, tan idiota. Busqué un pretexto, tenía que alejarlo un poco, sus órdenes eran ahora tan tajantes y directas en lo que debía hacer para el sexo.

.

Dos semanas de aquello habían sido demasiado, así que beber en el bar era mi escapatoria de todo. Esa noche Hiroto se acercó preocupado:

— ¿Por qué esa cara Angel-kun? Hoy más que un ángel pareces un pequeño demonio sexy.

Lo miré casi con ganas de estrangularlo y respondí:

— No me digas así…

.

Souichi Tatsumi

El idiota siempre estaba distrayéndome de mis asuntos, en todas partes invadiendo mi espacio personal, hasta que entendí finalmente la razón para aquello. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener esas sensaciones hacia otro ser humano? Lo comprendí y me gustó, no lo admitiría a los cuatro vientos, sólo con él, sólo él porque yo lo…

Sucedió que luego de dos años de ser su compañero de habitación, me había acostumbrado a su presencia. De todas formas me resultó algo tan raro que hiciera esas cosas a mi cuerpo, no era natural, no estábamos hechos para ese tipo de cosas entre dos chicos y aun así podía hacerlo, porque a final de cuentas esos momentos privados eran… creo agradables.

Lo miré en una de mis clases, atento a mis explicaciones y sonriendo en la distancia, de verdad que podía portarse bien, actuar como yo quería que lo hiciera, así que de alguna forma habría de recompensarlo.

Esa mirada suya decía todo cuando salió del salón, sus celos, quería tomarme para demostrar que yo le pertenecía, y resulta que mi persona no le pertenecía a nadie, sólo a mí.

Entonces en la habitación todo era igual que siempre, las caricias que me hacían olvidar que las cosas estuvieran mal. Su boca caliente en mi pene tan irresistible y de pronto se detuvo, las palabras que había dicho de que le hiciera esas cosas a él no pensé que las dijera enserio, hasta que de pronto yo estaba dentro de él. Qué espectáculo aquello, las sensaciones que apretaron, su boca en un gesto erótico, jamás en toda mi existencia pensé que Morinaga hiciera esa cara placentera. Todo se volvió tan estúpidamente sensual, ese hombre moviendo su cadera de arriba abajo y apretando en espasmos continuos que no tardaron ni un par de minutos en hacerlo correrse sobre mí, no dentro esta vez, sino en mi abdomen.

No pude creer aquello, ¿de verdad yo podía disfrutar de hacer eso con él? Me tenía tan excitado el pensar que había estado dentro de él y con eso en la cabeza lo miré. Morinaga respirando agitado, su cara tranquila y con un afán extraño me levanté pensando las cosas demasiadas veces en pocos segundos. Ese tipo que solía abusar de mi cuerpo, ahora tendido sin fuerzas, totalmente sumiso con sus piernas extendidas y lo había visto tan descompuesto cuando se corrió. Observé sus gestos en el orgasmo, cosa que en mi cabeza se volvió tan tentador, quise verlo nuevamente. Quería ver si podía provocar de nuevo, en esos ojos verdes una expresión, que me dijera algo que jamás miré desde que lo conocí.

Sabía que luego de haber estado dentro, podía fácilmente introducirme sin complicaciones. Lo sabía porque era mi caso, ese miserable me penetraba varias veces y abusaba de mi amabilidad, por esa razón sabía lo que se sentía, aunque nunca lo miré correrse tan pronto. Así que una extraña sensación ajena a toda racionalidad, me impulsó a tomarlo, arrebatarle eso que siempre sacaba de mí, porque yo era un hombre fuerte, respetado y temido. De pronto estaba entre sus piernas que levanté y sonreí antes de apoderarme de él, puesto que no podía resistirse a mi decisión, haría que volviera a gemir y así resultó cuando mi pene dentro de él se movió.

Tan frágil, suplicante ante los implacables movimientos en su interior, pero sabía perfectamente qué se debía a esa sensación tan intensa que se apropia de tu cabeza. Todo es tan agudo cuando acabas de correrte y alguien martillea en esa zona tan sensible. Apretó los ojos y no subió su erección hasta algunos minutos después, pero sus gemidos, el calor de su interior y sus espasmos tan fuertes comprimiéndome una y otra vez, nublaron los juicios sobre que estas cosas estaban mal, demasiado mal, ya que se sentían increíblemente. Su boca me llamó de pronto, por alguna razón recordé que cada vez que Morinaga me hacía esas cosas, podía sentirme tan bien con un beso. Cuando mis labios bajaron no besaba casi, su lengua tiesa apretaba la quijada y de todas formas gemía desesperado. Mientras más suplicó porque me detuviera, sentí como su interior se comprimía rítmicamente y su erección húmeda se restregaba en mi abdomen. Sus manos apretaron las cobijas y percibí su líquido caliente en mi piel, podía ver todo, apreciar cada segundo, al tiempo que al entrar completamente friccionando su interior me succionó de una manera tan delectable que me dejé llevar y me corrí en él. Ni un instante pensé en salir de su interior justo como Morinaga hacía conmigo cuando eso ocurría, al contrario fue más que asombroso aquello, su respiración, la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos, mucho más los que me oprimieron alargando mi placer.

Me recosté a su lado mirando al techo unos instantes hasta que su cuerpo rodo a abrazarme, algo dentro de mi vibró, tan frágil, tan delicado, sus ojos cansados. Me sentí protector por primera vez con Morinaga, tan dócil como un pequeño, que le besé la frente y se durmió suspirando. Reí un poco de lo que acababa de pasar y no me sentí agotado como las otras veces, seguro se debía que había sido yo quien dirigió las cosas. ¿De verdad me había gustado hacerle eso? Era mucho mejor que dejar que lo hiciera él sin duda. Entendí finalmente porque él solía hacer aquello y quería más y más, sólo de pensar en la sensación, percibí que podría tener una nueva erección. Ignoré ese pensamiento y me levanté a ducharme para cenar algo, moría de hambre luego de la actividad.

La comida recalentada era increíble, me sentí un poco solitario de no tenerlo para escuchar sus charlas, pero el pobre estaba muerto de cansancio en su cama. Pasé por fuera y di algunas vueltas, si volvía a recostarme, debería ser cuidadoso de que no supiera, por lo que traje mis prendas que había recogido y las tiré en el suelo, retiré el pijama que traía y lo dejé en mi habitación, entonces me recosté desnudo y cubrí su cuerpo con el mío. El bobo suspiró un par de veces cuando nuevamente se recostó sobre mi pecho, de verdad era tan estúpidamente tierno el miserable.

La luz matutina me despertó, era temprano y el tipo a mi lado no se movía, extrañamente lo contemplé recordando las cosas de la noche anterior. Lo tenía como gelatina entre mis manos y permitió todo, a decir verdad no tenía alternativa, no se trataba de que lo permitiera, yo podía tomarlo si quería, puesto que él había hecho tantas cosas conmigo.

Mi estómago rugió y decidí moverlo para que preparara el desayuno. Miré sus cabellos azules y los moví para ver sus ojos. Entonces le hablé observando su mirada cansada. Tan tontamente tierno otra vez, quería burlarme de su estado, sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba al levantarse, las piernas frágiles y esa sensación de incomodidad en la próstata por tanta fricción ruda. Me horroricé un poco pero de cierta forma lo merecía, tantas veces que dijo que podría hacerlo todos los días, ahora no pensé que fuera mala idea.

Pensé por segunda vez, burlarme cuando le ofrecí el baño antes que yo, sus ojos se abrieron y se cubrió con la sábana corriendo casi forzosamente pues sus piernas parecían no responder como normalmente. Entendí que sin duda ahora estaba en mis zapatos y lo merecía.

El bobo salió del baño con esa cara tan cansada, tan risible, recordé cada vez que yo mismo tenía esa expresión. Cuando sucede no puedes creer que eso se sienta bien, mucho menos que te causa cansancio y relajación al mismo tiempo. Entré a la ducha con ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, el idiota no podía salir de mis pensamientos. Ideas sucias sobre nosotros me avergonzaron.

Intenté sacarlo de mi mente, procurando recordar mi agenda del día, que desafortunadamente se reducía al laboratorio y ese simple hecho me trajo nuevamente a recordar tenerlo ahí a mi lado cuando solía ser mi asistente. Salí de la ducha y limpié el espejo que me reflejó algo extraño sobre mí, mi rostro se veía ¿feliz? No podía ser verdad, sólo habíamos… y por supuesto que eso no cambiaba las cosas. Me di un golpe en la cabeza para reaccionar y suspiré como un imbécil puesto que me vino a la cabeza ese gesto suyo.

Salí de ahí refunfuñando hasta que lo miré tan raro, no se movía igual y tomaba su cintura con pesadez. Pobre idiota… quizá no debí ser tan rudo su primera vez. Claro, recordé que lo dijo, era la primera que alguien hacía aquello en su cuerpo y yo era el único, el primero, ese bobo había sido sólo mío… Aunque no significaba nada, sólo éramos buenos amigos. Me centré en esa idea cuando sus brazos me sujetaron amorosamente y me sonrojé. Morinaga me contagiaba su estupidez. Sólo esta vez… le permití ser cariñoso, después de todo abusé de él de una forma poco decorosa.

Ese beso de despedida se sintió desagradablemente bien, quería enfadarme porque lo había hecho y al contrario, me fui con esa sensación en mis labios recordando los besos que había forzado en su boca por la noche mientras Morinaga gemía.

En la escuela un par de veces me descubrí casi absorto en mis pensamientos tan absurdos, no pude centrarme hasta que se quemó una toxina en el tubo de ensayo. Puse agua en mi rostro con tal de sacar su imagen de mi cabeza y todo el tiempo me fijé metas pequeñas con tal de evitarme caer en abstracciones de algo que no debía pasar por mis ideas.

Por la tarde, estúpidamente no podía esperar por llegar a casa, Morinaga siempre salía mucho antes que yo, de modo que estaría ahí aguardando por mí. Al llegar, el sonido de la música sonaba claro, alegre y animado, ni siquiera escuchó mi saludo. Entonces lo vi, movía sus caderas al ritmo que hizo latir en mi pecho irresistiblemente algo que jamás debería sentirse tan bien. La única cosa que pensé fue arrastrarlo hasta la cama, pues en mis pantalones si lo pensaba mucho, una erección estaba comenzando a impedirme pensar adecuadamente. Entonces me miró, se avergonzó, algo que nunca observé en el verde de sus ojos. Pero nunca de los nuncas, me dejaría llevar por tonterías, así que pregunté por la cena, algo real y tangible, necesario para la supervivencia humana.

Me aproximé tan cerca de él que requería oler su cabello azulado, por esa razón chocamos. ¿De verdad yo intenté oler su cabello? Me enfadé conmigo mismo hasta que sus labios dieron con los míos, podía perderme en esas emociones que brotaron. No había marcha atrás teniéndolo así tan sumiso, lo quería ver suplicante, por lo que sujeté sus manos con fuerza y las apreté. Sus reacciones… ¡Oh dios, incontenibles para mis juicios válidos! Todos y cada uno de ellos desaparecieron. Adiós razón, adiós juicios y me restregué descaradamente con el bulto en mis pantalones.

En su habitación todo se volvió tan presuroso, tantas sensaciones, sus manos desabotonaron mi camisa y respondí a la par quitando la suya. Tenía esa extraña fuerza en mí, que no podría resistirse, lo controlé con mi fuerza y de inmediato cedió completamente.

Sólo sus palabras:

— ¡Espera sempai!

Pero lo tumbé a la cama quitando sus pantalones y ropa interior, claro que se veía un poco tímido y asustado. Lo empujé hasta la cama y abrió sus piernas como respondiendo ante mis ataques. Tan ricos besos, sus manos que no me tocaban sino que sólo se sujetaron de mi espalda tímidamente, ese ambiente tan mío, de mi propiedad, controlado por mis deseos me obligó a perderme entre sus piernas que acaricié mientras seguí invadiendo su boca. Entonces restregué mi pene en su entrada y me detuvo empujando un poco mis hombros con tal de dejarlo hablar:

— sem… sempai…

Pero volví a meterle mi lengua y me restregué despacio sin poder entrar en él. Una de sus manos se estiró a la cómoda y lo liberé del beso.

— Sólo un poco sempai, por favor.

Tomó lubricante de la mesita y me levanté un instante en que puso unos dedos en él y sobre mí humedeciendo la ansiedad entre mis piernas. Estiró la mano devolviendo el envase y se sonrojó al mirarme, por lo que lo supe sin palabras… completamente mío. Esa simple idea en mi cabeza de hacerlo a mi forma, me daba el poder de moverme dentro. Tan apretado, tan sensible, se retorcía y lagrimeaba pero no parecía sufrir, sino estar a punto de correrse. Todo me obligó a ir rápido, me encantaba sentir su espalda arquearse y los vellos de sus manos crisparse ante mis embates. Verlo morder sus labios con tal de no gemir y observar la forma en la que sus pupilas dilatadas sometidas a mis designios placenteros, me mostraban su orgasmo en una mirada. Sin embargo, las cosas no concluían ahí, mi erección pulsaba de placiente con su orgasmo con más ahínco con tal de forzarle una nueva culminación, que no tardaba por la forma en la que se apretaba a mí con su interior tan caliente. Sin tocar su pene que sólo se frotaba en mi abdomen y lo embadurnaba con su esencia, la penetración lo hacía terminar muy pronto.

Me corrí duro dentro de Morinaga y sus manos que tomaban con fuerza mis hombros se debilitaron, sus labios se hicieron inmóviles y suspiró perdiendo el sentido entre mis brazos. Ese gusano era realmente encantador, lo observé tan quieto, respirando profundo, lentamente, con el gesto de placer aún en sus labios y los párpados levemente apretados haciéndose cada vez más relajados. Salí de él, tomé un poco de papel de baño y limpié su sudor, además de aquello que escurrió. Lo cubrí con las mantas, me duché, además de comer lo que había preparado y volví a su cama. Muy temprano no tenía sueño, no obstante él parecía muerto de cansancio, comprendí las cosas, Morinaga necesitaba recuperarse y descansar un poco más. Preparé café y le llevé una taza caliente. No había sentido algo tan particular, ridículo pero mirarlo así me hacía cosquillear en el estómago.

Otra vez en la universidad, los pensamientos estúpidos no me dejaron trabajar tranquilo, tantas veces su cara, sus orgasmos y cada caricia que recibió me atosigaron, me empalagaron. Morinaga era completamente un hombre fastidiosamente meloso y jamás lo noté, sólo me molestaba, odiaba esa sensación de asfixia en mi pecho.

— ¿Sempai puedo pasar? — Su voz me sacó esa tarde, de las fantasías trayéndolo a la realidad. Sentí mi rostro caliente y le permití el ingreso:

— Adelante.

Su compañía demasiado grata, cenamos y luego de lavar nuestros dientes me reclinó en la pared. Permití que su lengua me lamiera la dureza que se alzó por algunas caricias. Sí que sabía hacerlo adecuadamente, a pesar de ello lo detuve cerca de mi culminación y ordené en el tono de mando que mejor me salía:

— ¡Inclínate ahora!

Morinaga nunca rehusó alguna de mis órdenes y mucho menos empezó ese día. Tanta estimulación con su boca me hizo correrme en su primer orgasmo, simplemente lo tenía reclinado contra una de las mesas con ambas manos apretando la orilla de la misma.

Los días, cada uno más asombroso que el otro, me volví su esclavo, o quizá él era el mío, pero de mis pensamientos no podía sacarlo un instante. Difícil concentrarme, difícil pensar y respirar sin verlo, sin mirar sus ojos verdes. Entonces lo tomé sin pensarlo, al verlo en el sillón de la sala, o al salir de la ducha. Adoré dormir a su lado, y escuchar su respiración, los murmullos de sus ideas. Tantos «te amo sempai» que repitió en el orgasmo o entre nuestros besos, mis besos que guiaba, hacer mi voluntad en su persona era la cosa más satisfactoria de mis deseos.

Esa tarde llegué pensando en él, en sus labios y besarlo, me lo reprochaba cada día menos mí razón, de cierta forma aceptarlo era mejor que volverme loco negando lo innegable. Morinaga, era el único que podía causar esas sensaciones, esa ansiedad sin su presencia y odiarme por percibir aquello dejó de ser una opción cada día que su cuerpo me pertenecía, porque él me pertenecía demasiado.

Su sonrisa que parecía rara ese día, se desvaneció en un bostezo cuando pregunté si cenaría a mi lado:

— Lo hice hace rato y estoy algo cansado sempai, creo que luego del baño iré a dormir.

Por alguna razón me sonó tan falso, tan absurdo, se alejó de mí, sentí su rechazo y no tenía por qué aguantar sus estupideces. Cené y me encerré en mi habitación.

Tan bobo, si ahora el imbécil era yo, esperando escuchar su voz tras mi puerta, imaginando que quizá pensaba en mí, pero la realidad era que yo no podía sacarlo de mis locas ideas. La sensación recalcitrante, desagradable que tuve que aliviar con el pensamiento abstracto, con algunas ecuaciones, revisé las tareas de los alumnos y de todas formas mi concentración se perdió fácilmente. El sueño llegó en medio de los papeles en mi cama, la pila de exámenes a calificar. Desperté con uno pegado al rostro y refunfuñando por mi situación ¿por qué diablos me importaba que el idiota no estuviera…? Suspiré sacando al bobo de mis ideas y me marché a la universidad sin ninguna aproximación suya. Ni un beso, ni un toque de sus dedos en mi piel, podría matarlo con mis propias manos o ahorcarme a mí mismo por esas absurdas cosas que salían de mi cabeza.

Ganas no me faltaron en la soledad del laboratorio de azotar mi cabeza contra el muro con tal de sacar ese vacío de mi interior. Así, el día terminó finalmente, llegué tarde a casa intentando terminar las cosas que arruiné de mi trabajo y hasta que terminé todo me marché. Algo ocurría conmigo.

En casa, su voz distante desde la puerta cerrada de su habitación, su estúpida habitación. Pensé romper la maldita puerta a patadas, con mis puños hasta hacerlos sangrar, por dios que tenía que matarlo, sacarlo de ahí a jalones. La pregunta era ¿por qué? Resistí, me resistí a creer que no podía vivir sin eso, sin aquello, sin apropiarme de sus labios, de su cuerpo, no se trataba de no verlo, sino de no verlo de esa forma privada, personal y que podía hacer mi piel arder. Toda la noche hasta quedarme dormido en la cama lo razoné, hasta que la razón no pudo más con el absurdo corazón que latía triste y emocionado si su recuerdo atravesaba mi cabeza.

— ¡Estúpido Morinaga! — Exclamé al levantarme, puesto que lo primero que pensé esa mañana era en él.

Enfadado, muy enfadado con él me sentí al mirar sus evasivos ojos. Escupí el café intentando forzar una respuesta suya:

— ¡Oye! ¡Este café sabe a rayos!

— Disculpe, seguro que se enfrió.

Trajo una nueva taza sin quejarse, servicial y sumiso, quería un motivo para gritar y reclamar, reclamarle por hacerme un guiñapo de sus tonterías. Yo quería besarle, tomarlo justo ahí, pero reprimí mis impulsos, esperé que él se aproximara un poco a mí, algo que no ocurrió. Golpee con los puños la mesa antes de arreglarme para la universidad, puesto que él salió casi corriendo de casa con mi actitud.

Apresuré todo, se acababa mi paciencia y si él no decía nada yo lo haría confesar, golpearía su tonta cabeza, torcería su brazo contra su espalda o besaría sus labios… Tantos sentimientos contradictorios me obligaron a terminar mis actividades a prisa. Les di el día a los estudiantes de mi clase, tras dejarles unas lecturas y marché al laboratorio, pedí ayuda a mi superior y juntos terminamos el trabajo, de manera que cerca de las tres de la tarde, estaba libre para ir a casa.

Compré un par de comidas hechas y llegué casi corriendo sin encontrarlo en casa. Me senté en el sofá mirando el televisor que en realidad no me importaba, sólo calmaba un poco la ansiedad.

Lo escuché llegar, intenté hablar con naturalidad y ¡Demonios que no tenía idea de cómo era hacer eso!

Se sentó a la mesa conmigo. No podía pensar, entonces comí para relajarme y al terminar, de mi boca salió:

— ¿Y cómo te fue?

Intenté evadir que me había visto con ojos sorprendidos, observando la cocina, de pronto se levantó a escapar de mí. Lo detuve con una mano en su muñeca, pues mi cuerpo reaccionó antes que yo y de mis labios la duda:

— ¿Por qué me evades? ¿Algo te molesta?

— Me lo haces, me tocas, me tienes y siento que me usas. Me duele pensar que no me quieres y que me…

Resoplé con la ira en mi cabeza e indignación, sin embargo, más que otra cosa, los pensamientos contenidos salieron. Le dije que lo quería, demasiado, el afecto surgió como un volcán que lo incineró con los embates de mi boca sobre la suya y sin detenerme fui a dar a su habitación. Su ropa desapareció entre mis manos y arranqué la mía mientras Morinaga recostado, usó lubricante en sí mismo. Entonces me embadurnó también y de esa forma lo penetré.

Satisfactoria, encantadora esa sensación de sumergirme en sus adentros, apretado, caliente, entonces me moví un poco y sus pulsaciones me indicaron que se había corrido. Esas pequeñas acciones me hacían sentir tan poderoso, le causaba mucho placer a su cuerpo y me alegraba robarme su aliento en cada beso. No había otra cosa que pudiera pedir para terminar mi día, sólo llegar a relajarme dentro de él y ordenarle que se pusiera a mi disposición. Suspiré tantas veces, sonreí casi en secreto y me alegré los subsecuentes días.

Esa noche, mi celular apagado porque solía olvidar cargar la pila, no me dejaron saber algo importante. Llegué a casa y no estaba, me preocupé y al conectar el celular, descubrí que tenía un mensaje:

«Iré a Adam Site, volveré tarde»

No había corazones, te quieros, o alguna de sus frases estúpidamente melosas que acostumbraba. Di un par de vueltas por el departamento, pensé fumarme un cigarrillo, recordando que lo había dejado y marqué su celular. De inmediato lo apagó y en ese instante pensé que el imbécil era hombre muerto.

Pero nadie era más listo que Tatsumi Souichi, de modo que recordé que el mensaje en mi celular decía el lugar. Lo busqué en la computadora portátil y miré su ubicación. A pesar de eso, me horrorizó lo que decía la ficha del lugar:

«Gay bar Adam Site»

Descubrí que no era dueño de mis impulsos, mientras un taxi me llevó al bar. Una bola de maricas entrando, otros saliendo y algunos besuqueándose en la entrada fue mi prueba más complicada. Ingresé buscando sus cabellos azules. Al mirarlo sentado en la barra, dos impulsos llegaron a mis puños y otro envolvió mi corazón acongojado al mirar a un tipo que lo abrazaba. Las estupideces salieron finalmente:

— ¡Pero que carajos! ¡Morinaga imbécil!

— ¿Qué haces aquí sempai? — respondió soltando al tipo y mirándome de una forma que me hizo enfadar todavía más. Parecía fastidiado, para nada se veía como el tierno y bobo tipo que suplicaba por mi compañía.

— Vine a buscarte. Volvamos a casa ahora.

— No me voy a ir, me quedaré un rato más a beber.

— Te digo que nos vamos y es todo.

— Si tú quieres irte ahí está la salida. Me quedaré un rato más, tú no decides por mí.

Había tentado al destino, mi furia salió por cada poro. Aunque no había otra cosa que controlara las lágrimas de mis ojos y mis gritos.

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! Habla ahora, ¿es que ese marica de ahí es algo tuyo?

El tipo que señalé se quedó mudo sonriendo descaradamente. Se me nubló la vista cuando me fui encima de él a los golpes, no obstante Morinaga jaló mi brazo deteniendo mi locura.

— ¡Sempai detente qué te sucede!

— Sucede que nadie puede tocarte más que yo. ¡Dios! Ya suéltame que voy a matarlo.

— Hiroto es mi amigo, no hay nada entre nosotros.

El tipo se acercó de pronto y dijo:

— Morinaga, dile la verdad. Acabo de decirte que te amo, que no mereces estar cerca de un tipo violento, loco y que no te ama. Además de que no sabe ser buen amante.

Había sido el acabose, me jalonee y uno de mis puños se estampo en el rostro del infeliz. Tenía que matarlo con mis propias manos. De pronto Morinaga se sujetó de mis rodillas, lo tenía hincado, abrazado y angustiado.

— Sempai por favor, no es verdad, le juro que no tengo nada que ver con él. Tranquilízate.

— ¡Suéltame ahora Morinaga o voy a golpearte también! Tengo que matar a ese gusano.

De pronto el tipo en el suelo, volvió a decir descaradamente:

— ¿Por qué me golpeas? No eres capaz de amar, siempre lo maltratas, lo lastimas. ¿Vamos dime que sientes por Tetsuhiro?

Sus palabras, las preguntas, las dudas en mi cabeza. Sin embargo no había otra cosa en ella más que el tipo que me abrazaba las rodillas suplicante.

— ¡No te incumbe! Y tú suéltame ya Morinaga.

— Claro que me incumbe, ¿tú crees que porque vive contigo lo tienes seguro? No lo dejaré, iré a buscarlo, no puedes vigilarlo todo el tiempo. No me apartaré hasta no saber que correspondes sus sentimientos. — La mirada retadora del tipo desagradable, sus palabras y las preguntas que hacía.

Tenía razón, no podía detenerlo de asediar a Morinaga. Pero él me pertenecía desde siempre. Me sonrojé y esas palabras que no podía pensar, que no aceptaba mi cabeza, pero que días pasados habían marcado mis pensamientos. Cada vez que él lo decía, yo podía sentirlo dentro de mí, la sensación que cosquilleaba.

— ¡Lo correspondo maldita sea!

— Dilo entonces o verás que me enfrento a ti con tal de quedarme con él.

— ¡Qué les sucede deténganse ambos! — gritó Morinaga que no soltaba mis piernas.

— ¡Qué quieres que diga! ¡Imbécil! Lo he dicho ya.

— Di que lo amas. Dilo ahora o vamos a golpearnos hasta que uno muera y sólo el que sobreviva se quedará con él.

— ¡Pero no sé qué es eso! ¿De verdad una palabra es tan importante?

— Entonces di lo que sientes con él. — Insistió el tipo retador.

No permitiría que nadie me quitara al bobo que me abrazaba. Justo así recordé tantas cosas. Las nuevas, las viejas, todos esos recuerdos que nos hacían estar juntos. Los besos, tantos besos. Me sonrojé de todas las cosas que me envolvieron y las dije sin más:

— Ese idiota es con quien quiero estar, me vuelve loco, no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que no sea él. ¡Carajo! ¡Sólo quiero…! Solo quiero… ¡Dios! No quiero soltarlo nunca. Y odio sentirme así, tan vacío cuando no está el gusano infeliz. Quiero matarlo a golpes cuando se aleja y no quiero que nada le pase. Es tan intenso esto que estoy volviéndome un loco, un enfermo mental.

De pronto los brazos de Morinaga que me tenían de las rodillas, me soltaron.

— ¿Sempai tu sientes todo eso?

Sus labios me besaron, irresistiblemente le permití todo. Si nos miraban, si cualquier cosa. Morinaga era totalmente mío y nadie iba a quitármelo.

— Felicidades sempai de Tetsuhiro. — La voz del tipo nos hizo terminar el beso. Y abracé a Morinaga con fuerza.

— Aléjate de él.

— Descuide, yo no lo amo. Pero eso que usted ha dicho es lo que el amor significa. La sensación intensa que te abrasa, que quema completamente es el amor y uno muy fuerte. Nunca se lo quitaría, Angel-kun es mi mejor amigo. Me alegra que por fin sea amado por usted.

— Yo… yo…

Miré a todas partes, las personas nos rodeaban y no las había visto inmerso en mi enfado. Acababa de declarar mi amor frente a un grupo de maricas que nos acosaron con la mirada. Lo solté y di algunos pasos para salir de ahí. Entonces volví pues Morinaga se quedó parado mirando a todas partes. Tomé su mano y lo arrastré fuera conmigo.

.

Morinaga Tetsuhiro

— ¿Por qué esa cara Angel-kun? Hoy más que un ángel pareces un pequeño demonio sexy.

Lo miré casi con ganas de estrangularlo y respondí:

— No me digas así…

— ¡Pero qué te pasa hoy! Pareces amargado, normalmente eres un dramático, pero hoy parece que quieres pelear. ¿Qué te hizo sempai?

— ¡Qué me hizo! Pues… resulta que no me deja en paz. Todos los días tenemos sexo.

Me miró con preocupación.

— ¿Pero eso no es lo que siempre quisiste?

— Yo debería ser el de arriba, es un salvaje. Además cuando él hace eso no puedo contenerme nada.

— Eso es bueno Angel-kun, eso quiere decir que te acepta. Literalmente acepta tenerte como una pareja. Creo que sólo te falta pedirle que te deje hacérselo.

— No es eso, me siento tan usado, como si fuera una cosa para darse placer él mismo.

— Tu orgullo de seme. Y algo más… no te ha dicho que te ama.

Lloriquee un poco y me abrazo tan cálidamente que me reí de lo idiota que podía ser. Entonces sempai apareció, las cosas tan raras, Hiroto diciendo que me amaba y sempai peleando por mi amor. Y sus palabras… sempai me amaba, claro, me adoraba, yo había sido un tonto por no dame cuenta de sus suspiros.

Salimos fuera del lugar y caminamos sin soltarnos. Me detuve un poco y me miró soltando mi mano. Totalmente rojo, no podía más que mirar al piso.

— He sido un bobo sempai, sabes… adoro tu forma de hacerme el amor, pensé que sólo te gustaba el sexo y que eso no era especial en ningún sentido para ti. Y quiero que lo hagas las veces que quieras, aunque además quiero que me permitas hacerlo también. Quiero que sientas lo mucho que te amo.

— No digas eso en la calle. ¡Vamos ya! Vamos a casa…

Cuando llegamos, le permití tocarme. Sus manos presurosas como todas las veces retiraron mi ropa y los besos me impidieron decirle algo hasta que se separó a desnudarse.

— Espera… sempai, debes ser gentil, necesito algo más que besos y penetración. No todo eso es ir al punto. ¿Puedes tocarme un poco? Yo te mostraré.

Asintió nervioso. Nos recostamos en la cama de frente mientras chupetee sus pezones, sempai imitó mis movimientos y de pronto nos hacíamos al amor el uno al otro.

Debo decir que esa noche terminé sodomizado con dos orgasmos forzados, pero también yo había podido sumergirme en su interior. La noche se fue corta y dormimos cansados abrazados.

Por la mañana lo besé sintiendo esa dulce paz en mi corazón:

— Te amo sempai.

— También te amo Morinaga.

A partir de ese día todo fue tan distinto, no se trataba de estar arriba o abajo, éramos un par de enamorados entregando la más dulce de las pasiones. No podría jamás cansarme de tener ese amor tan grande que creció cada día en nuestros corazones.

FIN

.

.

 **¡Hola! Es cierto, muchas historias inconclusas, escucho los pensamientos, más que otra cosa los reviews (comentarios) que mencionan que tengo varias pendientes. La primera que sigue en la lista es _El interminable viaje_ , la cual está ya reeditada, no me agradaron varias cosas y volví a reescribir una buena parte. Tenemos el dibujo de Gaby para ella listo y además debo agradecerle el dibujo para esta n_n ¡encantador! **

**Mis amados lectores, espero que el cambio de rol les resultara lindo y no se horrorizaran con todas las perversiones. Gracias por leer y los quiero mucho.**


End file.
